Not What I Expected
by amk8930
Summary: Yusei has a once in a lifetime chance to talk to Jaden Yuki and Yugi Moto about only one topic. Except...it's his love life! What happens when two of the greatest duelists of all time give him advice on love, romance, and his secret crush on a red-haired girl? Plus, will Yusei follow their advice and show his true colors? Based on Bonds Beyond Time movie, YuseixAkiza Faithshipping
1. Non-Canon

**Chapter 1!**

**A/N: I got the idea for this two-shot story and I just had to write it before I forgot about the idea! It's my first ever story that's this short, so I hope I do well on it. It's based on the Bonds Beyond Time movie and this first Chapter is the lesser cannon of the two.**

**The Chapters both start as Yusei is about to make his final move. I apologize as some parts will obviously overlap.**

**Also, this is the first time I've ever used the Original (first series) Yu-Gi-Oh names, so I put Yugi in despite always being in his pharaoh form. I'm not sure what the real name should technically be (Yugi, Yami, or Atem) so I apologize if I am wrong.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters.  
**

**Lastly, I also wrote this in the present tense, which I am not used to. I apologize for any grammar errors.**

**Yusei's POV**

Wow! I can't believe it! I'm dueling with the great Yugi and Jaden Yuki. The only problem is that we have our backs to the wall and it's down to our last move. Or should I say...my move. "It's up to you. It's your move," Yugi tells me, "Just know that we're behind you. All of us are." I gasp and start to think about my five best friends. They all suddenly appear and I turn to face them. Crow, Leo, Luna, and Jack all smile at me, showing their support.

At last, but most certainly not least, I turn to her. I turn to the girl that I'm deeply in love with, yet I don't have the courage to tell her: Akiza Izinski. She not only smiles at me, but gives me a wink, reminding me of just how deeply I care about her. I then look on and all of my friends back home in New Domino City appear. There are more people than I can remember, but I worry about all of them and what will happen if I don't win this duel.

Suddenly, all of them disappear. All of them except one. It's Akiza and she is still smiling at me. She walks up to me, still holding her smile. It's the most beautiful smile in the entire world, but I could never say that out loud to her. She comes to a stop right in front of me. I tilt my head slightly downward, as she is only a tiny bit shorter than me.

"Don't worry Yusei. I know you can do it," Akiza says confidently towards me, "I believe in you, I have faith in you, and I support you. Just like you always have done for me." I smile at her, as she was right. I had helped Akiza through her darkest days and now she is one of the best students at Duel Academy. But she is much more than smart. Over the past few months, Akiza has become more open towards me and the rest of the world, showing the kind, gentle, loving side of her that she had to keep hidden for so many years. Not only is she a wonderful person on the inside, but on the outside as well. Long, silky smooth legs hold her frame up, that contains a tiny hourglass figure and tiny bottom. She has a chest so large, that I know I will never see one bigger in my lifetime. Her beautiful face contains brown eyes that I could stare at until the end of time. Still, despite all of that, what I find most attractive about her is her smile.

I can't help, but stare at her gently curved lips, as I wrap my arms around her. Akiza's mouth doesn't move a muscle as she returns my response, by putting her long, lean arms around my neck. We lean forward and close our eyes. Our lips meet in a wonderful kiss. It was only my first time, but it felt like the millionth time kissing her.

**Third Person POV**

Back in reality, Yugi and Jaden both look at Yusei. Instead of drawing a card, he has his arms in a tiny circle and his eyes closed. He is moving his head and lips, in a weird and odd manner. Even Paradox, despite trying to destroy all three of them, doesn't seem to understand what is going on. They all watch and stare as Yusei suddenly sticks his tongue out and starts to make some weird moaning sounds. Jaden and Yugi both look at one another, both confused and finding it odd.

"Yusei?" Jaden asks in a more talking tone. Yusei continues to make odd noises and movements. "Yusei!" Yugi finally shouts and Yusei snaps back into reality. "Huh? What?" he asks in confusion. "It's your move," Yugi reminds him. Suddenly, Yusei remembers what was going on and his eyes narrow. He turns towards Paradox and continues with his move.

In the end, the three of them were able to defeat Paradox and save the future. Still, even after the duel, the three new friends decide to stay and talk for a little while, before saying goodbye. Yugi lead them all to a burger shop nearby and they all take a seat in a nearby booth, after they had gotten their food. Some people look on in awe as Yugi sits down with his two unknown friends. Yugi just waves to them and then turns his attention back to his friends.

"Man! That was some duel," Jaden says excitedly, "It was so much fun!" Yugi just rolls his eyes. "Yeah. It sure was," he replies, "That was some last move we made." Yusei agrees, although Yugi and Jaden both look at each other. They both wonder how to ask Yusei about what was going on during his final turn. They both are sitting across from him and Jaden is the one to speak up.

"So, what were you doing during that last move Yusei?" Yusei looks confused. "What are you talking about?" Yusei asks, trying to refresh his memory. "You were making some...odd noises and you had your arms in a circle," Yugi adds, "And then you were sticking your tongue out." Yusei's eyes widen and he gasps. 'So...it wasn't a dream?' Yusei thinks inside his head. He was embarrassed beyond belief. What was he going to say and how was he going to respond? Unfortunately, Jaden doesn't give him much time to think.

"So what was that all about?" Jaden asks with curiosity. "Um...I...uh..." Yusei stumbles as Jaden takes a bite out of his burger. Yugi finally concludes something. "It looked like you were kissing," Yugi notes. Jaden turns to him. "You think Yusei was kissing?" He nods. "He had his arms in a circle and his lips and mouth were moving. That usually represents a kiss." Yusei looks away.

"Um...no...it wasn't a kiss. It was...a...um...bug. Yeah! A bug got in my mouth and I was trying to get it out!" Yusei replies, desperate not to have Jaden or Yugi question him further. Still, despite his plea, Jaden and Yugi had already made up their minds about what Yusei was doing. "Do you have a crush on someone bro?" Jaden asks and Yusei's face turns redder than Jaden's blazer.

"Crush? No. No. I don't have a crush," Yusei responds quickly and shyly as Yugi takes a sip of soda pop. "So who is the lucky girl?" Yugi asks. "Or guy?  
Jaden adds. Yusei stops trying to denounce what he was saying and instead looks down at the table.

Here he was, with the King of Games and one of the greatest duelists of all time. Yusei had to refrain from telling Jaden what he already knew about him and that was that Jaden was going to become the most well-known, openly gay duelist of all time. Still, despite that fact, they could talk about so many other topics: duel strategy, how cards have changed, how times have changed, and so on. Instead, in the small time frame that Yusei gets to talk to both of them at the same time and place, they choose to discuss his love life. Yusei finally sighs and continues to look downward.

"All right. I admit it. I have a crush on...a very special girl." Jaden and Yugi smile. "So, who is it?" Jaden asks, "Tell us more about her." Yusei manages a small smile. "All right," Yusei replies, "Her name's Akiza and she is the most wonderful person I have ever met." He then explains how he helped save her from Sayer's grasp and how they helped defeat the Dark Signers. It wasn't a perfectly detailed story, but Yusei explained it as best as he could and it did take some time for him to finish. By the time he was done, all three had finished eating their fast food meals.

"So what made you fall in love with her?" Yugi asks and Yusei smiles, knowing the answer. "Just...seeing her smile," Yusei replies, "She has the most beautiful smile in the entire world. I wish I could have all the money in the world and buy her whatever she wants until her heart's content. Unfortunately..." Yusei takes out his black wallet and sees the few dollar bills in it. "I don't have a ton of money to do that. Besides, her family is already rich and could probably do that already." Yugi smiles.

"You don't necessarily have to buy her things that she needs or wants Yusei. All you have to do is be the person you already are." Yusei shakes his head. "But I can't do that. She's way too good for me. Besides..." He pulled off his blue blazer and shows his long thin arms and waist, which had no muscle to speak of.

"She's incredibly beautiful and I'm not some sort of super hunk! I never have been and never will be! So why would she want to go out with a guy like me?" Yugi and Jaden look at one another, before starting to pull off their blazers. "Yusei..." Jaden replies and soon their blazers are off too. Yusei looks on, as they too were no super hunks either. "Most guys aren't super muscular and neither are we," Yugi continued as the three of them put their jackets back on, "And you don't have to be. As long as a woman loves you for who you are, looks don't matter."

"Besides," Jaden continues, "Isn't there something that she enjoys about you?" Yusei thought about it for a moment. "I think...I think she just enjoys spending time with me. After all, when I look at her or do something with her, that's when I see her smile the most. It's also time when I smile the most." Jaden and Yugi nod. "So do that more often," Yugi suggests, but Yusei shakes his head.

"I can't! I've always had this serious side of me and she probably thinks of me as some kind of bad boy or rebel. But...that's not the real me. The real me is very shy guy with a huge soft spot. My foster mother Martha always teases me about it and I know she's right. So...showing the affectionate side of me just can't happen, because I know she'll reject it."

"How do you know?" Jaden asks, "Most people like it when their boyfriend or girlfriend shows them their soft side." Yugi nods. "You just need to have confidence in yourself. With everything you and this Akiza girl have been through together, I'm sure that she would be more than happy to see the kinder and gentler side of you." Yusei still has his self-doubt. "I don't know..." he replies nervously.

"Promise us something," Yugi says firmly as Yusei looks up. "Promise Jaden and me that, when you get back to your time, you'll tell this Akiza girl how you feel." Yusei shakes his head. "I don't think I can," Yusei responds. "Come on bro," Jaden replies, "You have to tell her at some point. Why not do it now? Besides, if things work out, then you'll have even more time to spend with her." Yusei liked the idea of spending more time with Akiza, but he was incredibly nervous about it. Yugi sticks out his hand.

"We'll make a promise. Right here and now." He looks towards Jaden and he nods, before putting his hand on top of Yugi's. "Come on bro. Put your hand in. It's clear as day that you have feelings for her and, if your story's true, then you've got a super sweet chance of her feeling the same way." Yusei looks at their hands. He wants so bad to tell Akiza how he feels, but the usual calm and cool Yusei wasn't there. "But I'm..." Yusei starts, before Yugi finishes his sentence.

"Nervous?" he asks as he follows it up with a chuckle. "It's okay to be nervous. Everyone gets nervous, even me. Plus, this isn't a duel we're talking about. It's opening your heart to someone you really care about and hoping that they will feel the same way. It's okay to be shy and be nervous. I can tell that about you already." Yusei looks down in embarrassment until Yugi continues. "But you just have to believe in what your heart is telling you." Jaden nods. "It's okay. Just promise us you'll do it and, that way, you'll have a very good reason to tell her." Yusei looks at two of the greatest duelists of all time. If they wanted to make a promise with him, then he knew that he should follow their lead. Yusei smiles before confidently putting his hand on top with them.

"All right. I promise to tell Akiza how I feel," Yusei says with confidence. Everyone nods and they let go of their hands.

Later, Yusei had returned back home to New Domino City. All of his friends were there to greet him and were overjoyed at what he had accomplished. Yusei then informed them about dueling with Jaden and Yugi. He told them about Paradox and how he was trying to hurt many people, including Pegasus. Everyone watched and listened closely, with Yusei taking notice of how close Akiza was to him. She smiled at him and said she was relieved that he was safe and sound, just like everyone else.

Now, it is nighttime and Yusei is in the garage by himself. Although, he is not going to be alone much longer. The door swings open and in comes a red haired young woman. "Yusei?" she calls and she looks to find her black and yellow hair friend. "Akiza?" he calls back and she happily comes down the ramp to his level. "Where is everyone?" she asks as she notices no one else around. "They all went out to go shopping and stuff. Jack needs more coffee and Crow wanted to tag along to make sure he didn't over indulge like always. The twins went along too, because Leo wanted to get a snack or something to eat." Akiza nods. "So, why are you here all alone?" Yusei smiles. "Well, I wanted to talk to you," he replies, "Here, take a seat."

Jack, Crow, and Yusei worked together to push an old sofa out into the middle of the garage. When they asked why, Yusei had informed them that the twins might want to stay over when they came back from shopping. In truth, Yusei wanted it for this moment only. Akiza takes a seat and Yusei sits to her left. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Akiza asks, "Why? Is it something important?" Yusei nods as he leans forward and looks towards the ground in front of him. He feels his stomach doing flip-flops and he thought he was going to be sick. Still, Yusei knew the promise he had made to Jaden and Yugi. In truth, he didn't know how to start, so he just did it on the fly.

"I...um...well...I..." Yusei mutters as he didn't know what to say. Akiza tilts her head and smiles. The usual calm and cool Yusei seemed nervous and afraid. Akiza never really saw this side of Yusei before, but she actually is more than happy to see it. "What is it Yusei?" she asks as Yusei turns to her, causing him to see the smile that he finds so beautiful. In truth, Akiza is trying to make Yusei relax, but her smile is really making him more nervous. Yusei finally decides to slowly work his way up to what he really wants to say. He puts his hand on her left shoulder and fully turns to face her.

"I really like you Akiza," Yusei starts out, "You're a great friend and I'm really happy that you are my friend." Akiza's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Thank you Yusei. I'm really happy to be your friend too." Yusei is going to continue, but Akiza keeps talking. "I'm...really thankful for everything that you've done for me. I can't thank you enough, but here I go." She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Thank you Yusei. For everything you have done for me."

For the first time since the two had talked back and forth, Yusei dawns a smile on his face. "You're very welcome Akiza. And I really appreciate what I have been able to do to help you out and I want you to know that I will continue to help you out, in any way I can." Akiza and Yusei both stare at each other for a few moments, before Yusei looks away.

"I...No. The real reason why I asked you to come here is that I wanted to tell you something. Something that I didn't mention earlier, when I was telling everyone about what happened to me today." Akiza's face quickly becomes full of worry and curiosity. "You see...after we dueled Paradox, we went out and grabbed a bite to eat at a fast food place. We sat down and started talking."

"About what?" Akiza asks, "Dueling? Time? Guy stuff?" Yusei manages a small chuckle. It is short, but Akiza enjoys it none the less. "You'd think so, but...what we really talked about was...you."

"Me?" Akiza says in a stunned tone. A blush quickly appears on her face. 'The great Yugi and Jaden talked about me?' Akiza wonders. Now her mind is full of questions. "What did you say? Was it good things? You didn't make fun of me or my chest did you? What about..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Yusei says quickly with his hands in the air, "I'll tell you everything Akiza." Akiza stops talking, but Yusei leans in close and whispers to her. "Don't worry. It's good stuff." Akiza's nervous face quickly grows a smile.

"I told them all about Sayer and how he controlled you. I then I told them how I helped you get back together with you family. Next, I told them how we defeated the Dark Signers and all that stuff." Akiza quickly turns embarrassed. "You...told them about all of that?" Akiza asks and Yusei nods. "I also told them something else. Something that I've never told anyone else before." Akiza looks on in wonder as Yusei slowly told her the truth. "I told them...that I think you're...very beautiful." Akiza gasps. "You told them that?" Yusei nods. "I did and I told them that you're beautiful on the inside and the outside." Akiza blushes and the closes her eyes. She had never heard Yusei say something so romantic to her. After she takes a few moments to soak it in, she looks into Yusei's blue eyes. "You've never said something so beautiful and romantic about me before Yusei. I'm...I'm so happy that you feel that way about me." Akiza leans forward and gives Yusei a hug. Yusei becomes at a loss for words, as the two of them had never hugged before. Yusei slowly puts his arms around Akiza. The two of them lean back and look into each other's eyes. "Did you say anything else?" Akiza asks and Yusei grows a confident smile.

"Well..." he says a bit of shyness in his voice, "I told them that...you have the most beautiful smile in the entire world." Akiza gasps "Well...saying that certainly brings a smile on my face." Akiza knew what she was about to do was risky, but considering everything Yusei had said, it felt perfect for this moment. She starts leaning forward, before she suddenly pulls back. Akiza was afraid, because she had never done this before. Yusei tries the same thing, but he too ends up pulling back. The nervousness and first time feelings in Akiza were mutual for him. "Here," Akiza finally says and she closes her eyes. Yusei smiles and he follows her lead, with their arms still around each other. The two of them close the final distance as their lips come in contact with the other.

After a few moments, the two of them pull back. "You were my first kiss," Akiza replies. "You were my first kiss," Yusei echoes back. The two of them lean forward for another kiss. This one has more passion, as their lips move back and forth. The sound of moans and happily sighs can be heard from both of them. Yusei finally leans back on the couch seats, with Akiza on top of him. Despite their proactive position, no clothes are trying to be taken off. Akiza finally leans back, so they can catch their breath.

"Would...would it be okay if we kissed with our tongues?" Akiza asks in a low voice. Yusei smiles. "Only if I get to French kiss you back." Akiza and Yusei laugh and they start to kiss again, with moans and sighs of pleasure. Without noticing, the door suddenly opens.

"Yusei!" Crow cries, "We're back!" He suddenly stares as he notices Yusei and Akiza on the couch. Jack walks up and sees it too. "Whoa! Those two are really going at it!" Jack notices as the twins come up, carrying the groceries. "Who's going at it?" Leo asks as Jack and Crow turn around. "Uh...nothing!" Crow replies quickly. Jack and he quickly block their path in the doorway.

"Come on Jack!" Leo cries, "I want to see what's going on and I know your crotch is not what's going at it." Jack is going to yell at Leo for his comment, but Crow quickly stops him. "Come on Leo! Let's go and get us some ice cream, just like you wanted." Leo became excited, but Luna throws her two cents in. "But what about these groceries?" Luna asks, "We need to bring them inside."

"Yeah and my arms are tired," Leo replies quickly, "Can't we bring them inside and then go out for ice cream?" Jack and Crow shake their heads. "Nope! We've got to get that ice cream right now! After all the stories might close soon," Jack replies, "Come on! Back in Martha's car!" The twins groaned as they were forced to carry the heavy bags back to the car. Jack and Crow look at one another.

"About bloody time," Jack whispers. "I know," Crow answers back and they both hopped into the car.

Back inside, Yusei and Akiza had finished their first make out session. They both sat up and were catching their breath. "That...was...amazing," Akiza says before Yusei wraps her in a tighter hug. Akiza and he lock eyes. "I love you Akiza," Yusei says sweetly. "I love you too, Yusei." The two of them lean into each other, enjoying the moment.

'I did it!' Yusei thought as he opens his eyes and smiles, 'I kept my promise to Jaden and Yugi. I told Akiza about my feelings for her and she returns them!' Yusei looks up at the ceiling and imagines Yugi and Jaden smiling down at him. Yusei was so thankful that they had given him the confidence to tell Akiza how he felt about her. He finally mouths the words "thank you" before joining Akiza in the warm, comforting moment.

Although Yusei had to be pushed by two of the most famous duelists of all time, he was happy that they convinced him to tell Akiza about his feelings for her. It wasn't the way he had expected it to happen, let alone the only topic Yusei really got to speak to the two of them about, but it was something that would make him happy until the end of time.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for any grammar or name issues.**

**I hope you'll look forward for the second Chapter of this two-shot!**


	2. Canon

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N: Here's the second Chapter. I'm thankful for the great response I got in my last Chapter so I won't rule out making a longer story in the future based off one or both Chapters.  
**

As Yusei got ready for what could possibly the last draw of his life, he felt an enormous pressure weighing on his shoulders. Not only could this duel affect Yugi, Jaden, and himself, but also the past, present, and future as well. "It's up to you. It's your move," Yugi informs him, "Just know that we're behind you. All of us are." Yusei gasped and instantly remembered his friends back home in the future. He turned to face them, as they were lined up one by one. They each give him a smile as he went down the line. Crow, Leo, Luna, Jack and...

Her. Akiza Izinski. Not only does she smile at him, but she gives him a knowing wink as well. Yusei had fallen in love with the red haired woman, but he never had the courage to tell her, despite knowing these feelings for a very long time. When exactly? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that seeing her smile gave him a joy that he never felt before. It was a strange feeling, but one he enjoyed none the less. Akiza had lived a tough life of being bullied and picked on by many different people. All because of a power she didn't understand or know how to control. She finally started using her powers to attack other people, that might harm or come close to her. After she ran away from home, Sayer looked like a positive role model for her. He had powers just like her and Yusei knew that Akiza looked up to him, since he was very wise on the subject. Still, it really hurt Akiza when she found out that Sayer was using her to make her powers grow stronger and was planning to have her eventually attack innocent lives. Even though Akiza was still grateful that Sayer took her in, when she had no place to go, she admitted after the Dark Signers battle that she never wanted to be near him again.

Yusei then watched as Akiza slowly returned to normal society, as the new girl trying to find her place. She visited Yusei often and she told him how school was coming along. Yusei remembered when Akiza offered to let him learn with her, since he never got to go to a public school before. He was home schooled for his high school level education, but Yusei was more than happy to accept Akiza's offer. They spent nights together looking over her tougher assignments and learning about many different subjects. Still, even back then, Yusei had already fallen head over heels for her. Seeing her smile when she figured something out or when the two of them worked together on a assignment made Yusei's heart yearn to be more than just friends.

But...why Yusei couldn't confess his feelings was very simple. He was shy. Yusei never liked to admit it, but his foster mother knew all too well. She teased him about liking Akiza, even when they had only met face to face in the Fortune Cup. When Martha asked why Yusei had gone to such lengths to help Akiza, Yusei replied that he was doing it to be a good friend. But the wiser Martha knew why and it was because he cared about her, even more than a friend. Martha quickly asked him if he liked her, to which Yusei tried desperately to deny. It was even more awkward when Martha teased him in front of Akiza's father. Again, Yusei tried to deny it, but there was no denying that everyone in the room knew about Yusei's hidden feelings for Akiza, including her father. Mr. Izinski refrained from saying anything at the time, as he just hoped that Yusei could help his daughter. Once he did, however, Mr. Izinski immediately saw the connection between the two and he did not care what kind of life Yusei had growing up. Yusei later explained how his life was not as bad as it seemed and how he was not a criminal. It only gave Mr. Izinski more acceptance of Yusei being with his daughter and he too hoped that they would eventually end up in holy matramony.

Not only was it Martha and the Izinski parents that knew about Yusei's love, but it was also his friends Jack and Crow. They loved to tease him, especially when Akiza came over or Yusei went over to her place to study with her. They would always ask how their "date" was and Yusei would try to brush them off. Crow loved to make smooching noises and Jack would tell him to "man up" and tell her about his hidden feelings. Still, that was a lot easier said then done.

Back in reality, Jaden and Yugi both notice a tint of red on Yusei's cheeks, as he thought about Akiza. In his, mind Yusei remembers all of his other friends in New Domino City, and how they have confidence in Yusei, that his last move will be a great one. After Yusei gets out of his thoughts, he returned to reality, and drew a card.

Later, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei are all a lot more relaxed. They won their duel versus Paradox and they were now heading to a burger shop nearby. Yugi said it was a great spot to hang out and the three of them wanted a chance to talk, before Jaden and Yusei had to return to their own time. Jaden laughed as Yugi waved to a few girls that were smiling at him. Yusei felt the least comfortable of the three, as he wasn't used to getting a lot of attention outside of his best friends. They all went inside and ordered. Yugi offered to pay, even though Yusei and Jaden both had enough to cover their meals. After Yugi handed over the correct amount of dollar bills and change, they got their food, and headed over to an open booth.

"That was some last move we made," Yugi commented as he bit into his sandwich. "It sure was," Jaden replied, "And it all started with you Yusei." Yusei humbly thanked him for the compliment. "But it was really all of us," Yusei commented, "Like you said Yugi, everyone was behind us." Jaden got a smirk on his face. "Speaking of which, before you made your move Yusei, you were blushing a little bit." He then took a bite out of his burger as Yusei became confused. "I was blushing?" Yugi nodded. "You were. You were pondering for a moment, after I told you that everyone was behind you. Then, your cheeks turned red." He took a bite out of his burger and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "Was there someone special you were thinking about?" Yusei quickly tried to deny that claim.

"No! I wasn't thinking about anyone special! Just my friends back home! That's all!" Yusei's face started to turn red as he spoke, causing Jaden and Yugi to look at one another. "Your face tells a different tale," Jaden noted, "So _who_ were you thinking about?" Yusei looked away in embarrassment. He _knew _who he was thinking about, but he had always been afraid to admit it. "Don't worry Yusei," Yugi added, "We won't get mad at you for telling us." Yusei knew he was caught. Now, he was going to have to tell two people, who would end up in the dueling history books. Yusei didn't look up, as he avoided their knowing gaze.

"All right," Yusei admitted, "I _was _thinking about someone. It's...this girl that is a close friend of mine. Her name's Akiza." Yugi and Jaden smiled. "That's a nice name," Jaden comment, "How did you guys meet?" Yusei then told them about Akiza's psychic powers, Sayer, and how he helped her brake free of Sayer's control and returned to normal society. "Wow!" Yugi noted, "You must have liked her for a very long time." Yusei shyly nodded. "I have, but...I can't tell her about my feelings for her."

"Why not?" Jaden asked, "Are you shy?" Yusei quickly tried to deny it, just like with Martha. "I'm not shy!" Yusei said in a raised voice, but his cheeks and face showed the opposite. "You're shy," the great Yugi Muto replied and Yusei looked down guilty as charged. "I can see it in you Yusei," Yugi continued, "And that's okay." Yusei sighed. "I know, but...I just don't think I'm worthy to be her girlfriend. Her father's a senator and her family's very well off. I don't have the kind of money to shower her with gifts, so why would she want to be with a guy like me?"

"Many people date for reasons other than money," Jaden replied, "Besides, you can't buy love. I'm sure that she might enjoy you for just being yourself." Yusei shook his head.

"You don't understand. I'm...the person on the outside isn't the same as the on the inside. I know that I come off as a serious, uptight guy. But...deep down inside, I'm a really affectionate guy. If Akiza was my girlfriend, I'd want to give her as much affection as I could. I'd constantly give her with hugs and kisses and never stop telling her how much I much I love. The problem is...if I showed her that side of me...I'm sure she wouldn't like it. She'd probably think I've gone crazy or took some sort of weird medication." Yusei sighed. "I...can't be her boyfriend, because she wouldn't like the real me."

"That's not true" Yugi replied both quickly and firmly, "I noticed that you are a serious guy Yusei, especially during our duel. But that doesn't mean that Akiza wouldn't enjoy seeing the affectionate side of you. People enjoy receiving physical affection, both men and women. In fact, I'm sure Akiza would really enjoy it if you showed her the more affectionate side of you."

"But that doesn't matter!" Yusei quickly replied back, "She's this beautiful women and could have any guy she wants!" Yusei took off his blue blazer, to give the two other men a better look at his body. He wasn't a hunk in the slightest. He showed his thin arms, thin waist with zero abs, and a body that wasn't going to make girls drool over him. "She's stunningly beautiful and I'm not. I never have been and never will be! So...why would she want to date me?"

Yugi and Jaden didn't have to think for a moment, before answering. "It doesn't matter if you don't have muscles," Yugi replied. "You have clearly shown great care and concern for Akiza. If she's in love with you, then it's not because of looks. It's because of the guy you are emotionally and I think it's your care and concern about her that really sticks out. Couple that with opening up your affectionate side and I think there's no doubt that she'll return your feelings." Jaden continued as Yusei put his jacket back on. "Plus, don't worry so much about how you look. Most guys are not super hunks and most girls know that. If this Akiza and you are as good of friends as you have told us, it seems as though she would easily want to date you, even without being super muscular."

Yusei sighed. Every time he had a reason for Akiza not dating him, Jaden and Yugi knew exactly what to say. "Yusei," Yugi said softly, "What would make you happiest about dating Akiza?" Yusei was confused. "What?" Jaden smiled. "What would make you the happiest if you were dating Akiza? We've heard about you trying to make her happy, but what would make you happy if she was your girlfriend?" Yusei smiled and a trickle of pink was on his cheeks.

"Seeing her smile," Yusei replied, "I've never seen anyone with a more beautiful smile as her. Like I said before, I'd love to give her tons of hugs and kisses, to let her know just how special she is to me. Doing all that would hopefully make her smile. I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I would like, but that would quickly change if I was her boyfriend. I'd try to be with her as much as I could. I...just want her to understand the emotional and affectionate side of me. The real me. But...I'm just too shy to tell her." Jaden and Yugi looked at one another.

"Promise us that you'll tell her," Jaden said excitedly. "Huh?" Yusei asked. "Promise us that you'll tell her," Yugi repeated, "And that way, you'll have a very good reason to tell her." Yusei wasn't buying it. "I don't know," he replied, "I'm...I'm nervous. Even more so than during our duel. I know it's kind of dumb for a guy to admit when he's nervous and shy, but that's truly what I'm feeling." Yugi gave a hearty laugh.

"There's nothing to ashamed of Yusei. What you're feeling is perfectly normal. This isn't a duel for fun. We're talking about opening yourself up and telling someone that you love them. If Akiza was going to confess to you, I'm sure she'd feel the exact same way. You just have to believe in yourself Yusei and trust what your heart is telling you." Yusei watched as Yugi stuck out his hand.

"Make a promise with us right now that you'll tell her." Jaden stuck out his hand and put it on top of Yugi's. "Promise us Yusei. We know you can tell her." Yusei looked at two future famous duelists. There were so many other things they could be talking about or promising to each other. Yet, this is what they decided on. Yusei knew that this was a once in lifetime moment and he didn't want to make a mistake. He put his hand on top of all of them. Yugi and Jaden were known for being super confident people. If they had the confidence that he could tell Akiza and she would return his feelings, then he knew he was in pretty good shape.

"All right," Yusei now said with a confident smile on his face, "I promise to tell tell Akiza how I feel about her."

_ In New Domino City months later_

Yusei walked by a railing. Even after promising Jaden and Yugi that he would tell Akiza about his feelings, he hadn't been good to his word. Yusei got so caught up in the WRGP and ZONE that he wasn't able to talk to her. Most of the time he had with Akiza, he was usually stuck with Jack, Crow, or at least one other person. The times Akiza and Yusei worked on her homework together, Yusei was just too nervous and shy to tell her. His stomach was in knots and besides, it wasn't the best time. A few times Yusei had been alone with her, but yet again, he wasn't able to tell her. As Yusei continued to walk, he spotted a rock on the road. He tried to kick it as had as he could, but it didn't go nearly as far as he had tried to kick it. Akiza was going to Germany overseas. Yusei had yet to say goodbye to her and he was kicking himself for both that and not confessing to her. He walked up to the garage, not sure of what to do. 'Maybe I'll just call her on the phone,' Yusei thought in a depressed tone. He then lifted up the garage door.

Inside was a tall woman, with dark red hair and she was facing away from him. "Akiza?" he asked, hopeful that it was the person he had been thinking about. He then headed for the light switch. "Leave the lights off," Akiza said firmly, without facing him. Yusei turned to her, confused as to what she was doing. "I've just been waiting here, thinking of all kinds of things. I can't show you my face right now..."

Yusei walked towards her, wanting to know what was going on. "So, you're the only one who'll be here now Yusei?" Yusei came to a stop, a short ways away. Still, he was concerned about her, just like Yugi and Jaden had noticed a while back. "Yeah. So what's wrong?" She turned to him, but she looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze. "I was just thinking of how I should say a proper goodbye to you." Yusei smiled. It was so nice that Akiza was thinking about him. After everything he had done for her, Akiza wanted him to know just how special she was to him. "I see," Yusei replied happily, trying to let Akiza know that he understood.

Suddenly, Akiza's voice became shaky and nervous. She was scared and worried about she was going to say. "Yusei..." Akiza finally looked up, with a worried look on her face, as she swung her right hand in front of her. "I have always lov..." Akiza suddenly stopped and leaned back. A smile was on her face as she shook her head, as though she knew something was wrong. Yusei was in shock. 'Why did she stop?' Yusei wondered, 'She was going to say that she loved me.' Akiza looked back up.

"I love that I met you," she corrected herself. Yusei was still stunned. But then he realized that Akiza wanted to give him a _proper goodbye._ If she said that she loved him, how would they move forward? Would she decide not fly across the Atlantic and go to Germany for school? Yusei knew that she deserved to study abroad and Yusei wanted her to be able to accomplish her dream, which was to become a doctor. That explained why she stopped herself. As for what she said, that made Yusei really happy. If Akiza really loved him, then that meant that she felt the same way he did. Yusei's stunned face turned into a confident smile. He remembered what he promised Jaden and Yugi and this was a golden opportunity. Still, Yusei decided that he would follow Akiza's lead and refrain from saying those three little words.

"So do I, Akiza," Yusei replied. Akiza gave him a hopeful smile, but Yusei knew that he wanted to turn it into a confident one. Akiza turned to the side. "When I first met you Yusei, I was honestly thinking that you were a scary person." Yusei couldn't believe it, as it was an incredible coincidence. He now knew about Akiza's feelings for him and he wanted her to know that he returned them. Yusei remembered that he told Yugi and Jaden that he wanted to open up and show Akiza the real him. That meant showing her things that he never showed before and one of the biggest things was his emotional side. Yusei started out by reacting to what Akiza had said and he let out a hearty laugh. Akiza was surprised, as she had never seen this side of Yusei before. She had never heard him laugh like this, but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying it. Yusei leaned back and explained his reaction to her.

"The same applies for me," Yusei replied, "When I first laid eyes on you Akiza, you were really scary. I was pretty nervous of what would happen to the team if we lost to you." Akiza became upset. She had been trying to win the Fortune Cup, just like everyone else. Even though Akiza wasn't acting like the person she was right now, it still made her upset. It would have been her fault if the Signers didn't get together? Akiza didn't like the blame being put on her and knew she could stand up for herself. "Huh? You really thought that?" she asked as she made a fist. Akiza knew that Yusei and herself didn't believe in violence. Still, she wanted to know that he should take her anger seriously.

Yusei walked towards Akiza. To be honest, he could feel all the fear and worried feelings that he had felt so many times before bottle up into one. He tried his best to hide what he was feeling inside, but he could feel his armpits start sweating profusely, which was luckily hidden by his black jacket, and his body resisted the urge to shake. He looked Akiza in the eye, as he took a couple of steps. He eyed her hand, which was now in a fist.

"Akiza, don't forget to smile," Yusei said, as he managed to keep his voice firm. Akiza's fist became loosened, as she was surprised by his words. 'What does he mean by that?' Akiza thought. Yusei continued, to help explain what he was saying to her. He eyed her now loosened fist and wanted to show Akiza his affectionate side. He reached up and grabbed Akiza's dominate right hand, with not one, but both of his hands.

"There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours," Yusei finished as he now had a firm hold on her hand. Akiza was still surprised, giving him a stunned look, just like he had done a few moments earlier. Suddenly, it hit her. Yusei was returning her feelings. He hadn't said those three little words and she had refrained from saying them as well. Still, as she felt Yusei's hand around hers, she confidently firmed up her right hand. She then added her left and just to be sure of her feelings said:

"You're the one, who put that smile on my face, Yusei."

Yusei could see it in her brown eyes that she understood what he was saying. Still, Yusei wanted to show Akiza even more of his affectionate and emotional side, while at the same time, he just couldn't help himself. With everything they had said and did, it was clear as day that they returned each other's feelings. Yusei smiled a rare smile, but he knew that he would show it more and more in the future. His smile being considered rare would quickly become extinct, as he now had a reason to smile. He leaned forward, wanting to show Akiza one of the most romantic and affectionate gestures that a person could give. Not only that, but he wanted to show her just how affectionate he truly was. With Akiza's last sentence, she had dotted her i's and crossed her t's to make sure that Yusei knew her feelings for him. It was now time for him to do the same.

With Akiza and Yusei being nearly identical heights, Yusei leaned slightly forward, with a smile on his face. Akiza leaned forward, with a look of excitement and anticipation on her face. As they got closer, Akiza lost that expression. Now she was worried and scared. As Yusei leaned forward, he too lost his expression. His lips were now in a straight line and he felt his nervousness come back. He had promised Jaden and Yugi to confess his feelings and he now had the chance to be good on his word. Still, a first kiss was undoubtedly a memorable point in a person's life and he wanted to make it perfect. He gulped in nervousness.

As the two of them looked into each other's eyes, Akiza got an idea. She closed her eyes and let Yusei know that it was okay. She wanted to kiss him and let him know that she trusted it would be a wonderful moment. Yusei gasped, but it barely made a sound. His cheeks were red and so were Akiza's. Again, he decided to follow her lead and closed his eyes. The two of them leaned forward and closed the final distance. When they did, what they felt was pure bliss.

All of their feelings and nervousness had finally been released. With this moment, there were no more doubts. No more sleepless nights or wondering in their minds if the other person liked them. This moment finally gave them peace of mind that they truly loved one another.

Yusei and Akiza weren't sure how long they stood their, hands still intertwined, and lips pressed against one another. Finally, they leaned back, still blushing, but now with relieved smiles on their faces. "Akiza," Yusei said softly. "Yusei," Akiza repeated at the same volume. They smiled. "You were my first kiss," Akiza added. "And you were my first kiss," Yusei added, "But there's no one I'd rather give it to than you." Akiza gasped softly. "Thank you Yusei. I feel the exact same way." They both took a moment to take in the moment.

"I...don't know when I'll get to see you again Akiza," Yusei started, "But I want you to know that I support you, believe in you, and I know that you will become a great doctor. Don't give up Akiza. Never stop smiling, because you have the most beautiful smile in the entire world." Akiza listened to everything Yusei had said, but it was the first sentenced that she addressed. "I don't know when I'll see you again?" Akiza repeated, "Have you forgotten Yusei?" Yusei became stunned. "Forgotten about what?" Akiza giggled. "My Christmas and Summer breaks?" Yusei took a moment to let it sink in. 'Christmas and Summer breaks? Wait...' Yusei became excited and it was hinted at in his voice.

"Are you saying that..." Yusei didn't finish his statement as Akiza closed her eyes and nodded. Akiza would, in fact, be coming back for her summer and winter breaks. "So it will only be a few months?" Yusei asked. "Yep. I'll be coming back for every single one," Akiza replied, "So you won't have to wait too long for me." Akiza then became a little sad and she looked down. "Of course, that may be the next time I get to talk to you again." Yusei was now the one to respond.

"The next time I get to talk to you?" Yusei repeated, "Akiza, you can talk to me anytime you'd like." Akiza was confused. "_But what about the time difference?" Akiza stressed, "I'll be several hours ahead of you." _Yusei still smiled. "Akiza. You can always contact me. I don't care if it's 3 pm or 3 am. My door is always open to you Akiza and you can contact me about anything. No matter the the time or subject. Besides, we have so much technology right at our fingertips. A message, a call, or even a video chat, it doesn't matter. I'm free to talk anytime you'd like Akiza."

"But what about your job as a scientist?" Akiza asked. Yusei rolled his eyes. "Akiza. I barely helped out on that. There were tons of people who knew a lot more about the subject than me. I spend more time online than doing actual work. It's okay. Whether I'm at work or at home, feel free to contact me Akiza. Whenever you want." Akiza smiled. Getting to stay in touch with Yusei, especially after tonight, was music to her ears. "Okay, but be sure to be there for when I come back," Akiza reminded him.

"And be sure to contact me whenever you can," Yusei reminded her, "And just try your very best." Akiza nodded. "Thanks. I will." The two of them had forgotten about their hands. They were still holding them, even after all this time. Maybe it was a hint of all the hand holding that was to come. Yusei and Akiza slowly let go of their hands. They didn't want to, especially after tonight. But they both knew they would see and hear from each other very soon. Akiza made a fist and had a determined look on her face, before folding her arms.

"Well, I'm off," Akiza replied. Yusei stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Okay. get on out of here." He watched her go up the stairs and leave, with a smile on his face. As he slowly walked out, he felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He had kept his promise to Jaden and Yugi, by confessing his feelings for Akiza. He was going to show that tonight was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to showing the real Yusei. He was going to give her hugs, kisses, and as much affection as he could. He would hold her in his long, thin arms and not worry about how unmuscular they were. He imagined getting to hear her laugh, and best of all, seeing her smile.

Yusei knew that one day, a very long time from now, he would ask to take Akiza's hand. When he did, he knew that she would accept, and the two of them would be bound in holy matrimony. That night, he dreamed a very happy dream. He imagined a white, puffy, cotton ball like room. Yugi and Jaden had their backs to him and they both turned around, giving him smiles. Yugi gave him a thumbs up, while Jaden held out his hand in his signature trademark with an eye closed.

They were both looking at Yusei and Akiza, with smiles on their faces, as Yusei had his right arm around Akiza's back. In front of them, were both of their left hands, each with a gold ring around their ring finger.

**A/N: I tried to connect the movie with the last episode in both Chapters and it was one of the reasons why I wrote this (with the first Chapter being more fun and non-canon). I'll try my best to explain why and comment back if you agree or not.  
**

**I noticed when Yusei thought about his friends in New Domino City, in the Bonds Beyond Time movie, they all smiled at him. Akiza was last (saving the best for last I guess) and, not only did she smile at him, but she also gave him a knowing wink. This can possibly be connected to the last episode. Yusei tells Akiza, in the episode, that he finds her smile to be the most beautiful in the world. With that in mind, her wink in the movie could be an early sign, that Yusei fell in love with Akiza for a very long time.**

**In conclusion, the wink Akiza gives in the movie is a possible a very big Faithshipping hint. Yusei gets a knowing wink from Akiza, as she is smiling at him in his dream, and he later tells her that her smile is the most beautiful in the entire world. Is there a chance that this all just a coincidence? My Faithshipping mind doubts that. ;)**


End file.
